Sick Days
by NCIS-CSI
Summary: Ziva is sick and Gibbs orders Tony to look after her, till she gets better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Ziva had gotten out of bed that morning she hadn't been feeling well, but Gibbs had called her in to work, and since she never got sick, she went to work.

This more time there went the worse she got it, and when they were on the way back from the crime scene, she almost fall asleep, but the way Tony was driving, was making McGee fall around in the back; even though they had three seats upfront, Tony sometimes made McGee sit in the back.

When they got back Gibbs was already down with Ducky; "Probie go down to Abby with the evidence" Tony said; Him and Ziva walked upstairs to their desks, to start working before Gibbs would come up and yell at them for not working.

15 minutes later, the elevator dinged and both Gibbs and McGee walked out, McGee walked straight over to his desk and started to work.

Gibbs stopped in the middle of the room waiting for Tony and Ziva to give him an update, Tony got up from his chair and walked over to Gibbs, when Ziva didn't move from her seat they all three turned towards her.

Ziva was lying with her head down on her desk, "David get up" Gibbs yelled at her, but she didn't move.

Tony walked over to her desk and stood beside her, he put his hand on her neck, but only for a second "She is really hot boss" Tony said and Gibbs walked over to check for himself.

"McGee call Ducky, she is burning up" Gibbs said as he sat down beside Ziva's chair.

McGee called Ducky and there didn't go long time before the elevator door opened and Ducky walked out.

Ducky checked Ziva out to make sure she was fine "It seems like she have gotten the flu, Abby probably gave it to her" Ducky said as he put his things back inside his bag.

"So what now?" asked Tony and looked over at Gibbs.

"You are going to take her home and make sure she get some rest and takes the pills you are going to pick up on the way to her place" Gibbs said and walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Well I'm going to need some help getting her to my car" Tony said.

"McGee; help him" Gibbs said and the boys got Ziva up from her chair and Ducky gave McGee her bag.

They got inside the elevator and went down to the parking garage, "McGee pull her up a little, if you move her more down wards her ass is going to be dragging on the ground" Tony said as they walked towards his car.

Tony stopped in front of the back door, "Can you put her legs down and when take my keas out of my pocket.

"Sure do you want me to unlock the car too?" McGee asked Tony.

"Yes, you dumbass" Tony said; McGee took the keas from Tony's pocket, and unlocked the car door.

"Okay now how do we get her inside?" McGee asked with a big smile on his face.

"Well how about you open both back doors, and when you pick her legs up again, and you get inside, and move towards the other side so she is lying down on the back seat" Tony Tried to explain to McGee, and his plan worked perfect.

"I can't believe that it actually worked" McGee said with shock in his voice.

"Ya ya now go back inside, so I can get going" Tony said and McGee walked back over to the elevator.

Tony got inside the car, he turned to make sure Ziva was still lying on the back seat, like she would go anywhere; she hadn't been awake since they had gotten back from the crime scene "She most really be sick" Tony said to himself as he turned the car on and drove towards his own apartment to get some things, since he would probably be staying at Ziva's for the next couple of days.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NCIS - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Please let me know that you think...33


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Tony)**

I drove towards my apartment, and all the way there I checked in the back mirror to make sure that Ziva was still breathing; I have no idea why I think she will stop breathing at some point, but it might have something to do it that she never gets sick.

I can't remember that she has ever been sick in all of the 5 years she has been here; but when again the rest of us have been down with the flu over the last month; it was probably Abby who gave it to Ziva since Abby was the last one who had it.

I parked my car in my parking space in front of the apartment building; I turned around in my seat to try to wake Ziva up "Ziva…ZIva…ZIVA" I said in a singing voice, and I shacked her shoulder, but she doesn't seem to want to wake up, maybe I should just let her be.

I got out from the car and locked it, I know it is not really nice to lock her inside the car, but if she needs to get out I'm sure she is going to find a way, if she can get inside a car without a key when she can get out too.

I ran up the stairs and inside my apartment ; I took my gym bag and walked inside my bedroom and packed down the thing I could think of me needing in the next couple of days or should I say the next week, the rest of us was sick for at least 5 days.

I took some of my DVD's and ran back down to the car, when I got there Ziva was still asleep on the back seat, I got in the car and drove to the pharmacy to get the flu meds for Ziva.

When I parked outside the pharmacy Ziva was still not awake, so I left her in the car again, hoping she wouldn't wake up.

I ran inside and fast found what I was in need of and when I went to pay for the things "You seem to be in a hurry" said the man behind the desk.

"My friend is waiting in the car" I said and paid for my things and left the pharmacy; it only took me about 8 minutes.

When I got back inside the car Ziva was starting to wake up, "Hey sleepy head how are you feeling?" I asked her as I put the car in drive.

"Not so good…where am I?" Ziva asked me, she most really have been out of it if she didn't even notices that McGee and me moved her.

"You are in my car on our way to your apartment" I told her, she sat up in the back and put her seat belt on.

"Shouldn't we be at work, Gibbs is going to kill us" Ziva said, you could almost for a second see a scared look on her face.

"Its fine Ziva; Gibbs send you home, and ordered me to look after you" I told her, hoping she wouldn't kill me for helping her out.

"Well we will be back tomorrow" She said and leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"I don't think so…You have the flu and are going to stay home for at least 5 days" I said to her.

"But we can't stay away that long" Ziva said; I think by now she is probably half asleep, so what I tell her now I'm probably going to have to tell her again later.

"The rest of us have been sick too Ziva…Abby was gone all last week" I said as I drove up in front of her apartment building.

"We are here…Time to get out" I said, but Ziva didn't move; _Great she fall back asleep, how the hell am I going to get her upstairs all alone._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - NCIS - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for all the Reviews... I hope you liked chapter two as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Tony)**

_Great she fall back asleep, how the hell am I going to get her upstairs all alone._

"Ziva…Ziva please wake up" I tried to wake her up, but it didn't seem to work, so I got out from the car and walked around the car to the back seat, I opened the door and took the seat belt of her.

"Ziva…Ziva" I tried once again to wake her up, but she still didn't wake up.

I picked her bag up from the floor and started to look trough it to find her keys to her apartment; I found them in a side pocket in one of the sides in the bag. I took the bag on my back.

I leaned Ziva forward so I could get a hold of her around her back, when I put my other arm underneath her legs, and lifted her out from the car.

I closed the door to my car with my foot and started to walk towards the door to the apartment building; I will get my own bag when I have put Ziva to bed.

When I got to the door an elderly lady walked out of the door and held it open for me "What is wrong with her?" asked the elderly lady, that I now could remember is the nice lady living next door to Ziva.

"She's got the flu" I told the nice elderly lady.

"Ah poor thing, she never gets sick" Said the elderly lady and walked towards the bus stop; so I started to walked up the stairs, half way up I had to stop up and get my breath; not that Ziva is heavy, but I think I'm going to have to start running some more.

I walked the rest of the way up to her apartment; I put her legs down on the ground so I could unlock the door, and I picked her legs back up and walked inside.

I carried her to her bedroom where I lied her down on the bed; I put the bag down beside the bedside table, and walked back down to my car to get my overnight bag.

I got my bag and went back up the stairs; they should really make an elevator in this building.

When I got bag upstairs I put the bag down beside the couch and walked inside the kitchen to get a glass of water for Ziva.

Ziva was still asleep when I walked inside the bedroom, "Ziva…Ziva time to wake up" I said and shacked her shoulder; but I kept my distance so if she were going to swing her arm I wouldn't get hurt.

"What do you want Tony?" Ziva asked me in a sleepy voice.

"You have to take your medication" I told her and took the bottle of pills out of my jacket, and took out one for her to take.

I handled her the pill and the glass of water; she just shook her head and moved my hand away from her "If you are a good girl and take this pill I will let you get back to sleep, and for lunch I will make you chicken soup" I told her and moved my hand back over to her.

"Fine I will take the stupid pill" She said and took the pill out of my hand and the glass of water; she drank the hall glass of water to the pill.

"If you want anything you just yell I will be right outside in the living room" I told her and took the glass from her hand and put it on the bedside table; she lied back down and there didn't go long fore she was back to sleep.

I walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch; turned the TV on and looked through the channels for something to watch, I found a channel were they were showing the Simpsons, so I decided to watch it for a wail before beginning on making lunch for Ziva and myself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TZ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sorry it took so long...:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Tony)**

After watching two episodes of The Simpsons I decided it was time to start making some chicken soup for Ziva.

I went out to the kitchen and started to look for the things I needed, and what I had to go out and by.

She has a lot of food but she doesn't have any chicken soup so I will have to go out and by some; I found a piece of paper and a pen, I wrote a note for Ziva telling her where I was going, and when I walked in to the bedroom where Ziva was still asleep; she looks so cute when she is sleeping.

I put the note on the bedside table, and left the room.

I left her apartment and locked the door with her keys before leaving, I walked down all the stairs and over to my car and got inside; I drove to the nearest grocery story.

It didn't take long for me to find some chicken soup and a couple of other things.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TZ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Ziva)**

I woke with a set when my apartment door was slammed shot; I don't think Tony meant to slam the door it just happened.

When I was fully back from my sleeping staid, I started to feel the dunking pain in my head and the really bad stomach pain.

I don't think the pill Tony gave me is helping.

I look at my bedside table to see what time it was; beside my night clock was a piece of paper, with Tony's hand writing on; _I thought Gibbs had called him in for work, but on this note it says, that he went out to get chicken soup._

I got up and out of bed to go to the bathroom; after using the bathroom I walked back inside me room and took my clothes off and put on my pajamas' and went back to bed, wail waiting for Tony to get back from the grocery story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TZ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I went back out to me car and drove back to Ziva's apartment.

I parked my car in the parking lot and got out from the car and walked around back to get the grocery's, and when I walked back up all the stairs to Ziva's apartment.

I unlocked the door and went inside; I walked straight to the kitchen to put the groceries away.

I found a pot and I put the chicken soup and water in the pan and put it on the stove; I turned the heat on low.

I walked inside the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside Ziva "Ziva… Ziva you have to wake up" I said to her, as she started to wake up.

"That took you forever…I'm hungry" She told me, as she was getting out from the bed, I stood up from the bed and gave her my hand, to help her out from the bed.

"So you woke up wail I was gone?" I asked her; we walked out to the kitchen, she sat down on one of the chairs and I walked over to the stove.

"You slammed the door a little too much, so I woke up; I thought that Gibbs had called you in to work until I sow your note" she told me; she was starting to loss her voice.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up" I told her; as I took the pot of the stove and sat it down on the kitchen table.

Ziva got up from her seat at the table and found two bowls, she gave them to me and wail I held some chicken soup in one of the bowls, Ziva found some spoons "It's okay…I had to use the bathroom anyway" she said as she sat back down and I put the bowl of chicken soup in front of her; I took my own bowl and sat down at the table.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TZ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I'm sorry it's so short...I will try and update again at the end of the weekend...


End file.
